There is a global need for health conscious people to enjoy an affordable, healthy, natural snack. The method of the present invention employing an infused peanut process makes this viable. Peanuts have been proven to have high fiber which reduces the risk of digestive disorders, heart disease, diabetes, and some cancers. The “no mess” exterior of the infused peanut affords a snack that is easily enjoyed on the run by everyone from busy professionals to soldiers in the field.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved infusion process in making the product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process that targets machine blanched raw peanuts that are modified with desired peanut flavors by infusion.